


alba (dawn)

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is over. Remus is a wreck, but Sirius is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alba (dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stonedsirius over on tumblr for the beautiful prompt.

Pale grey-blue light tugs at Remus’ eyelids. He opens them, reluctant to be roused from his fitful sleep. He can feel every muscle in his body, every bone, aching from the twists and breaks of transforming. His body is not meant for this.   
Violent shivers break out, his entire skin turned to goosebumps. He is naked, and it is cold. February is still gripped by winter, and the mountains are capped with snow, the ground blanketed by frost and dew.   
He takes stock of his injuries – nothing serious, but there’ll be a few new scars in his collection.   
Beside him, something stirs. He looks down, his mind finally winning out over the last fuzzy instincts of the wolf. Sirius, curled on his side, wrapped up in robes, cradled in the innocence of sleep. He opens his eyes, and Remus’ heart constricts, and his lungs pause, mid exhale. Sirius has beautiful eyes, grey as a winter sky, warmed by laughter lines.   
“Moony,” he murmurs, reaching out. His hand lands on Remus’ bare thigh, and the world stops. He doesn’t mean anything by it. Sirius isn’t awake enough to mean anything by it. But Sirius heart doesn’t know that, and it pumps blood faster and faster. Sirius fingers move, brushing over his skin as he pulls his hand back. Remus can’t contain the small sigh.   
Sirius doesn’t notice. He sits up, shakes his hair out, shakes off padfoot and the night.   
They are human again, the pair of them, and Remus knows that means he should move further away.   
“Here,” Sirius says, shrugging off his robe. He’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath, an oddly normal image in the ethereal light of the morning.   
“Thanks,” Remus murmurs. The robe is warm from Sirius’ skin, and Remus is wrapped up in his scent, all sugar and woodsmoke and the faintest trace of dog. He looks back, eyes catching on Sirius lips, the curve of his jaw, the wild tangle of his hair.   
He wants it all.   
His shivering hasn’t subsided, despite the robe. It seems to be getting worse. His immune system is always weaker after the full moon. He shudders, rubs his hands together to try and return feeling to them.   
Sirius notices. He tugs off his shirt and wraps the robe around both of them, Remus side pressed to his. Sirius is boiling, a furnace compared to the winter air.   
“Sirius…”   
“Yes, Moony. You are naked and my shirtless body is pressed against you. I am…” he pauses, a faint hitch in his voice. “I am aware.”   
“Thank you,” Remus murmurs, resting his head on Sirius shoulder, the shivers fading. He shouldn’t want this. He never wants it to end.   
They stay there, Remus tucked against Sirius’ side, whilst the light changes. The warm light of dawn paints Remus’ pale skin radiant and sets Sirius eyes on fire.   
Remus is not cold anymore. He is burning with a feeling he is too scared to name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know! I love comments, even if they are just a smiley face. :) 
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr - morewordsthantime.tumblr.com and you can leave me prompts if you'd like to read more things like this. :)


End file.
